Society has become extremely dependent upon computers. In today's world, computers are used for everything from financial planning, to company payroll systems, to aircraft guidance systems. Because of the wide spread use of computers systems, data corruption is a problem that can affect almost any individual and an issue that continues to plague both the computer hardware and computer software industries.
For example, software applications, such as database applications, are extremely dependent upon maintaining the integrity of their data. If the data associated with a database application is corrupted, users may experience incorrect results and possibly system crashes.
Data corruption may result for a variety of reasons and from a variety of different sources. For example, a software “bug” in a database application may itself cause invalid data, such as a negative social security number or invalid pointer address, to be stored in a table or data structure. In addition, other programs executing on the same computer system, including the operating system itself, may inadvertently over-write certain variables, tables, data structures, or other similar types of information, thus corrupting the data that is associated with a particular software application. Still further, when an application writes a block of data to a storage medium, the data typically travels through many intermediate layers of software and hardware before it is actually stored to the storage medium. Hence, there is even a further potential for the data block to become corrupted prior to, or at the time it is being written to the storage medium.
For example, when writing a data block to disk, the data may travel from the software application to a volume manager, from the volume manager to a device driver, from the device driver to a storage device controller, and from the storage device controller to a disk array before being stored onto disk. When the data block is later read from the disk, the data must again travel through the same set of software and hardware layers before it can be used by the software application. Thus, a bug at any of these layers may potentially corrupt the data. Additionally, if the disk is unstable, thus causing errors to be introduced into the data after it is written to disk, the integrity of the data may be compromised even if the other layers do not erroneously alter the data.
Conventionally, data locking schemes provide one method for maintaining the integrity of data that is associated with a particular application. By locking the data so as to deny access by other applications, the operating system can generally warrant that data associated with one application is not over-written or corrupted by another application.
However, conventional locking schemes do not protect against such problems as media failures or bugs in disk drivers or other low level firmware. Moreover, the operating system may itself contain bugs that erroneously cause data to be overwritten and/or corrupted. Thus, conventional locking schemes cannot consistently ensure that the integrity of the data will always be maintained or that corrupted data is never stored to a storage medium.
One method for identifying corrupted data that has been stored on disk is through the use of logical checks and physical checksums. A logical check is a mechanism whereby the integrity of the data is determined by comparing the data to certain predetermined characteristics that are expected to be associated with the data values. For example, if a column in table A includes a set of pointers that are to index a specific row of table B, if any of the pointers has an address value that is not associated with a row of table B, that pointer may be identified as having a corrupted address value. Similarly, if a particular column in a table is configured for storing employee telephone numbers, if the value in any row for that column is determined to be negative, that value can be identified as corrupted.
FIG. 1 illustrates one method for determining the integrity of data that is retrieved from disk by an application. In this example, a user has interacted with application 104 to generate and/or update a block of data that is associated with application 104. For example, the block of data may include updated information for certain tables of a database. To store the data block to disk, a logical check 120 is first performed on the data to verify its integrity. Next, a physical checksum calculation 122 is preformed to calculate and store a checksum value within the data block. The physical checksum calculation 122 provides a mechanism whereby subsequent changes to the bit pattern of the data block may be identified when the data is read back from disk. For example, a checksum value may be calculated and stored within the data block so that when a logical operation, such as an exclusive-or (XOR) operation, is applied to the bits within the data block, a checksum constant such as zero is calculated. Thereafter, the data block is sent to storage device controller 106 and then from storage device controller 106 to disk array 110, possibly via a network 108, for storage on one or disks 114-118.
Afterwards, if application 104 again requires the updated information contained in the data block, the data block must again travel through several layers (i.e., from the one or disks 114-118 to disk array 110 and from disk array 110 to storage device controller 106 over network 108) before it can be used by application 104. To determine the integrity of the data block, a physical checksum verification process is performed to verify that the data block still has the correct checksum constant value. If it is determined that the data block still has the correct checksum constant value, then a logical check 126 is performed on the data to verify that that data block was not corrupted between the time when logical check 120 was performed and the time when physical checksum calculation 122 was preformed.
However, a drawback with the described method for verifying the integrity of a data block is that performing a logical check on the information within the data block requires a significant amount of time and resources (overhead). For many applications that require a large number of data blocks to be continually written and read from disk, for example database applications, the additional overhead can dramatically affect the efficiency and response time of the application.
In addition, another drawback with the described method is that it allows for corrupted data to be written to disk. For example, if the data is corrupted after the logical check 120 is performed, the data will still be written to disk after physical checksum calculation 122 is performed. However, for many applications, specifically non-transaction based applications, the writing of corrupted data to disk can have a catastrophic effect as the invalid changes cannot be easily backed-out.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a mechanism for reducing the overhead that is typically associated with storing and retrieving data from disk.
There is also a need for a mechanism that reduces the likelihood that corrupted data is written to disk.
In addition, there is also a need for mechanism that increases the likelihood that data is written to the correct area on disk.